The Protocol Review Committee (PRC) is a multi-disciplinary committee whose mission is to provide scientific review for all clinical protocols involving cancer patients at the University of Iowa Hospitals and Clinics, or UICC resources. This review includes any protocol that: 1) involves patients seen in the John and Marry Pappajohn Clinical Cancer Center or cancer patients from other units in the hospital such as the Bone Marrow Transplantation Unit, Radiation Therapy, the General Clinical Research Center, and the Oncology ward of the Children's Hospital of Iowa or 2) uses UICC resources such as the Core facilities. The role of the PRC is complementary to that of the IRB The PRC is complementary to that of the IRB. The PRC ensures that 1) institutional protocols have adequate scientific rationale to justify the hypothesis, 2) experimental design is rational and includes a clearly stated valid statistical section, a realistic assessment of accrual and appropriate response parameters, 3) the scientific question to be answered is of sufficient interest to justify use of UICC resources, 4) investigators have considered all potential basic science correlates that might be pursued as part of their studies, and 5) studies are prioritized that deal with similar patient populations.